ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Plague
Anyone know what element this status effect is? Like poison is water etc. Maybe fire since Tiamat uses it? It's fire based. This is based on the fact that Barvirus is a water element, which is strong against fire. You'll notice all of the bar effects are of the element that is strong against the element of the status effect. --Chrisjander 18:34, 15 April 2007 (EDT) As mentioned by the Elemental... chart thingy NPCs (and by looking at the elements of barspells and debuffs, among several other methods): Virus: Paralysis: Silence: Petrification: Stun: Poison: Charm: Blind/Sleep/Curse: Blue Mage spell Lowing is base on Fire. This spell give the Plague effect. It's learn from Buffalo. Must be the reason why Leviathan ability Spring Water get trouble to take it off. --Joped 20:24, 15 April 2007 (EDT) EDIT: Chris, that wasn't what I was referring to. The 10 ailments I listed, if I recall correctly, are related to 1 of the 8 elements no matter what. The stuff you added are simply of those elements in the spells we are used to seeing, with the exception of Dia, which is an elemental debuff (although it is technically enfeebling and Bio is technically dark) which are in their own category. The NPC (at least in Windy) makes no mention of bind/weight/slow/elemental debuffs. Someone can correct me if I'm mistaken. --Joped 11:30, 16 April 2007 (EDT) To add to this, isn't the icon for Resist Virus blue (as barvirus is)? Tahngarthor 20:50, 24 May 2007 (CDT) Jopasopa has posted the correct chart, as Virus is fire based. Resist Virus/Barvirus is water since Barspells are always the opposite element of the actual spell. For example Baraero is actually ice since aero is weak to ice. Same concept here. Fire is weak to water. --FFXI-Mercy I'm down in Toraimarai Canal fighting Bloodsuckers right now as BST/DNC and I just got Plagued. My TP and MP aren't going down, but I can't heal HP/MP with /heal. So, though I agree the top thing says "Plague" it appears it's actually Disease. I don't know if Plague is broken across all of FFXI right now, or if it's just this specific monster that's messed up, but currently their Plague does what disease normally does. -Byrthnoth 17:50, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm confirming Byrthnoth testimonial about Bloodsucker's Plague. The Description when status is taken in Toraimarai mentions "a powerful disease" and last pretty long, but not MP/TP loss noticed. The quest Catch It If You Can! has Plague as a possibility for completion, but it seems like Plague from Bloodsucker's don't trigger it. Possibly 2 status with the same name ? --Azurine.Gilgamesh 15:10, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :* In line with the quest discussion, I'm going to fix the Bloodsucker information. --Abbydon 14:55, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Remedy doesn't remove plague, removing it. Shaddix 20:34, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Spring Water in Abyssea The Blood Pact Spring Water didn't remove Plague in Abyssea. This occurred multiple times. --IBHalliwell 10:07, January 27, 2011 (UTC)